Friend or Foe?
by Katieb423
Summary: After being unintentionally exposed to Lucifer's devil face, Trixie struggles to understand how he could actually be the devil. Will she be able to see past Lucifer's frightening exterior and remember who he is on the inside?


**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for your support on my last story! I'm back with another one! This is just mainly Trixie and Lucifer fluff, with a little bit of conflict and Deckerstar thrown in. It takes place sometime after Season 4 Episode 3, but in some kind of happy universe where Eve doesn't come back and there are no scary, evil demons! ****I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Trixie rubbed her eyes blearily as she slowly sat up in her bed. She had been sleeping so good, and she wasn't really sure what had roused her until she heard her mom saying goodbye to the babysitter. Trixie _really_ missed Maze. The new babysitter wasn't nearly as fun; she was just plain _grumpy_. Trixie didn't know why her mom wouldn't let Maze watch her anymore, but whenever she asked, her mom just said it was 'complicated'. Trixie knew that even though she was only ten, she could handle grown up things, but she got the feeling her mom didn't feel the same way. She wasn't _that_ worried about it though; adults fought over dumb stuff. She was sure her mom and Maze would be friends again soon.

Trixie rolled over onto her side and cuddled her stuffed animal. She thought about going to greet her mom, but the bed was so comfy…and she was _so_ sleepy.

She was pretty much half asleep when she heard the rumblings of a voice that definitely didn't belong to her mother. "...you sure, detective?" The voice murmured, obviously trying to be quiet but failing miserably.

Trixie would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Lucifer! She hadn't seen him in forever, and she had missed him so much.

She immediately jumped out of bed and padded her way towards the door. She peeked out into the living room and saw her mom and Lucifer sitting together on the couch, but they both looked way too serious. Trixie decided they were probably talking about something important, so she would let them finish talking… as long as they didn't take too long.

"I'm sure," her mom replied with an adamant expression.

Lucifer shook his head, clearly against whatever her mother was proposing. "Chloe, you don't really want to see that again. I've forced it upon you twice now. Why would you choose to subject yourself to that torture again willingly?"

Trixie watched as her mom brought her hands up to Lucifer's face and stared into his eyes. "Because, I want to show you that I accept _all_ of who you are, not just the attractive parts. The first times you showed me I wasn't ready to do that, but now I am. I love all of you, Lucifer, but I can't prove that to you unless you give me the _chance_."

Lucifer seemed to search her mom's face to see if she was telling the truth. He must've seen what he was looking for, because he sighed deeply and said, "Very well, detective."

And with those simple words, Trixie's life was forever changed. Before her eyes, Lucifer's handsome face morphed into something from a horror movie. His skin was burnt and bright red in color. All of it appeared to be charred, everything from his hands to his now bald head. But what was most terrifying to Trixie was his eyes. They were glowing with what she could only describe as some kind of fire that never extinguished.

In Trixie's eyes, there was no longer a man sitting there; there was only a monster.

So, she did what anyone would do if they saw a monster. She screamed as loud as she could.

Both adults quickly turned towards her when they heard the high pitched noise. Lucifer's startled ruby eyes met Trixie's and within seconds, his face shifted back into the one she was used to.

But the damage had already been done.

Trixie immediately ran into her room and slammed the door shut behind her, sinking down against the frame for extra support. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm her heart rate. She'd never seen an _actual_ monster before, and she was truly terrified.

The monster wouldn't get her mom, would it?!

No, she trusted her mom to protect both of them. She dealt with bad guys every day, so surely she would be able to handle _one_ monster.

Just then, Trixie heard mumbling from outside the door, followed by a light knock.

"Beatrice?" Came the familiar British accent.

Trixie debated. She loved Lucifer, but apparently he was a monster. Which didn't make much sense to her...but she couldn't deny what she'd seen.

So, with that in mind, she had made her decision. She wasn't letting him in.

She heard him sigh before he spoke again. "Beatrice, darling, I'm so _very_ sorry. I…" He inhaled shakily. "I didn't mean to frighten you. May I speak with you? Your mother is still here, of course. You won't be alone with me. I'd like to explain."

But Trixie wasn't budging. A monster was a monster, and that was that. She'd read enough fairy tales to know that villains could be sneaky, and she wasn't going to be like one of those dumb princesses and fall for whatever trap Lucifer was trying to trick her into.

Plus...she was still pretty scared of him. I mean, that face was _terrifying_!

She stayed silent, and she didn't hear anything from the other side of the door for a few minutes. After some time, she heard her mom ask Lucifer to leave, and Trixie assumed he did, because soon after she heard the front door open and close.

She breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone, and she was okay. But was her mother okay? Trixie left her room and began looking for her mom only to find her staring longingly at the front door.

"Mommy?" She asked tentatively.

Her mom snapped out of her stupor and looked towards Trixie, an expression of both understanding and disappointment written across her features.

"Hey, monkey," she replied quietly as she walked towards Trixie to put a loving arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we go talk?" She suggested while leading Trixie back into her room.

Trixie didn't know how her mom was so calm, but she was secretly glad there was at least _one_ soothing presence in the household...because she wasn't completely done freaking out yet.

The two of them sat on Trixie's bed with her mom sitting on top of the covers and Trixie snuggled underneath them.

Neither of them said anything for a long time, but eventually Trixie couldn't take it any longer, and she asked the one question that had been repeatedly running through her mind, "Mommy, is Lucifer actually a monster?" Trixie had already come to the conclusion that he was, but she really didn't want it to be true.

Her mom seemed startled by the inquiry. "No, baby, of course he isn't."

Huh? Trixie frowned and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "So that wasn't him? With the scary face?" That seemed like the only logical conclusion left.

Her mother settled further into the bed, obviously sensing that this conversation was going to take longer than she had originally expected. "Yeah, Trix, that was him," she confirmed.

"But I thought you said-"

"Remember how Daddy and I always told you not to judge a book by its cover?" Trixie nodded. "Well, the same thing goes for Lucifer. Just because he looks scary on the outside, doesn't mean that's how he is on the inside."

Trixie was having trouble processing that. Sure, she understood that you should be nice to people no matter what they look like, but this seemed a little extreme. "You saw him too, right?" Trixie asked for clarification. When her mom nodded she asked another important question, "If Lucifer isn't a monster, then what is he?" Trixie was young, but she knew people weren't supposed to have glowing red eyes and burnt flesh under any circumstances.

Her mom looked at her and seemed to contemplate something. Eventually, a soft smile crossed her features and she continued, "Honey, you know how Lucifer is always talking about how he's the devil?"

Trixie nodded, "I thought you said he was just playing pretend?"

"Yeah…yeah, I did say that, but it turns out he was telling the truth."

Trixie gasped. Lucifer was the devil? "Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked her mom accusingly.

"I didn't know until very recently, babe."

Trixie was still trying to wrap her brain around this revelation. It made no sense! "But Lucifer doesn't have a tail! Or horns! And he's not even red…" She trailed off as everything started to click together. Oh. He was the devil. Like, the _actual_ devil. She didn't fully understand what that meant, but she knew that it definitely wasn't good.

To her surprise, her mom chucked slightly, "No, Trixie, he doesn't have horns," her face turned serious as she lost herself in thought, "At least I don't think he does…" She quickly came out of her contemplative daze. "See, honey, there are two parts to Lucifer. The one you are used to seeing, and the one you saw tonight. They're both still him, but just a little bit different." She ran a reassuring hand over Trixie's back. "He didn't mean for you to see the scary part tonight, and I know he'd like the chance to come back and tell you that."

Trixie thought about that. What was she supposed to do? She was still shaken up, and that was putting it mildly. She didn't know if she'd ever get that terrifying face out of her brain. Everything she'd heard about the devil said that he was a bad guy. In the cartoons, he was always the villain. When her grandparents forced her to go to church, he was blamed for every sinful thing that happened. She wasn't sure where exactly she had learned it, but she couldn't remember a time in her life when the word 'devil' hadn't been synonymous with evil. What she had seen tonight seemed to confirm that belief.

But Lucifer was nice to her! He was her friend! _And_ her mommy's friend! But…he was also the devil.

Trixie couldn't get those two pieces of information to coexist in her brain. She put her hands to her head. This was really hard, and she was really tired. All she knew was she wanted to forget Lucifer's scary face, and that she didn't want the devil to hurt her. So, she shook her head at her mom's questioning look. She didn't want to see Lucifer.

Her mom smiled back sympathetically, but Trixie could sense she wasn't happy with her decision. Still, her mother didn't push the issue any further. Instead, she told Trixie everything was going to be okay, kissed her forehead, tucked her in, and told her goodnight

* * *

Trixie stood all alone in the wide open warehouse. It was dark and cold, and loud clanging noises filled her ears. She couldn't move. She glanced down and saw that she was tied to a cold metal chair. She attempted to scream, but the tape covering her mouth prevented her from doing so.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and she was met with the sight of Malcolm pointing a gun at her mom. She had her hands up in surrender, eyes full of fear, but also filled with a steady determination. She tried to talk him down, but it didn't work.

Trixie watched in horror as Malcolm pulled the trigger and her mom fell to the ground, a bright red stain coloring the clothing around her chest.

Tears streamed down Trixie's face at a speed she didn't know was possible. She couldn't breathe; she was trying to take in too much air too fast. The restriction placed over her mouth was the only thing keeping her horrified screams from echoing throughout the building.

Malcolm turned toward Trixie with a chilling smile. He brought the gun up and aimed it deliberately towards her head.

Then, he pulled the trigger

* * *

Trixie woke with a start. She shot straight up in bed and breathed heavily, her heart racing a million miles a minute.

It wasn't real; it was just a dream. She reminded herself of this over and over again, but it didn't help very much.

Because it _was_ real.

Trixie _had_ really been in that warehouse, scared and alone with Malcolm and his gun. She had never been as terrified as she was in that moment. She hadn't known if she'd ever see her mom or dad again.

The nightmares happened a lot; she didn't know how to stop them. Sometimes she would crawl in bed with her mom, but that was only a temporary fix.

Trixie couldn't help but replay the events of the dream in her brain. There was a very real possibility that she and her mother would have died that day. All the odds were stacked against them, but they had made it out alive. All because of…of...

Of Lucifer.

Trixie was still sitting in her room, _alive_, because of Lucifer Morningstar. Without him, she was certain her nightmare would've been reality.

But it wasn't, because Lucifer had saved her and her mom. Trixie vividly remembered the day, and an image of Lucifer with a bloodied wound resurged into her mind.

Lucifer had gotten hurt. In fact she was pretty sure he had gotten _shot_.

All to save her.

But that didn't make sense! If he really was the devil, then why would he be so...good?

She didn't understand how most people considered Lucifer to be evil, and she probably never would, but she finally realized what she had really known all along: Lucifer was her friend. He would never let anything happen to her, and he had proven just that by saving her life that day in the warehouse. And...and….

And Trixie needed to apologize to him right away!

She had been so mean to him! She was still a little confused, and sure she had about a million questions, but she was determined to make things right as soon as humanly possible.

So, she cupped her hands, brought them to her face, and yelled, "Mommy!" At the top of her lungs.

Her mom entered the room moments later; her hair was a mess and there was a frantic look in her eyes. "Trixie!" She exclaimed in a panic. "What's wrong?!"

"I need Lucifer to come over," Trixie told her simply. However, her mom just looked at her blankly. "_Now_!" She emphasized.

Her mom still looked bewildered, but she must have sensed that this had something to do with the events that had transpired earlier that night. She also knew from past experiences that there was no stopping Trixie when she had her mind set on something.

With a sigh, her mom picked up her phone and within seconds, the person on the other side picked up. "Lucifer?" She asked. "I know it's late, but could you come over? Trixie's asking for you."

* * *

It was three in the morning, and Lucifer was making his way to bed. The hour was fairly early in comparison to when he usually settled down to sleep, but he had found that he wasn't in the mood to party that night. He couldn't shake the guilt he felt for scaring the detective's little urchin so immensely.

He had just made himself comfortable in his gigantic bed when his phone rang. He groaned at the prospect of getting up, but he did force himself to roll over and answer the call.

He was surprised to hear Chloe's voice on the other end of the line. He listened to every word she said, eager to do her bidding at any cost. He was surprised, however, when the detective said that her offspring wanted to speak with him. It was very late, wasn't she supposed to be in bed?

Of course, he readily agreed to come talk to the little human, but he had no idea why she would want to see him, especially at this time. And there was also the troubling fact that she had seen him for what he really was. The child was so very young; how could she be expected to process information that even her own mother couldn't seem to handle?

Despite his wariness, Lucifer soon found himself pulling up in front of the Decker household and knocking softly on the door. Chloe herself greeted him with tired eyes, and he immediately felt badly, because he knew he was the reason she had spent many of her recent nights sleepless.

Even with her current exhaustion evident, Chloe was still the most beautiful thing Lucifer had ever seen, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from telling her just that every time he laid eyes on her.

"Detective," he greeted quietly in case Beatrice had gone back to sleep. "Is everything alright?"

His heart leapt as Chloe smiled softly and beckoned him inside. "Yeah, don't worry Lucifer, we're both okay. I actually don't have a clue why you're here either."

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up at that. "Oh?" He inquired.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose in a sign of exasperation. "Trixie woke up a few minutes ago absolutely hysterical. She told me she needed to see you, but that was all the information she was willing to share."

"I see," Lucifer replied. The situation was odd, but he found that he was actually worried about the girl and what might have caused her to go into such a tizzy. "Well then, I'll just go check on the urchin!"

"Lucifer, wait," Chloe said, and he stopped midstep. "We still need to talk about what I was saying earlier."

Lucifer swallowed audibly. He had hoped to avoid this conversation. Of course, he hadn't forgotten the detective's words. It was what he had wanted to hear from her for years, but he had a feeling the conversation wasn't going to end with her simply confessing her love, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear whatever caveats were going to follow the declaration. It seemed like he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop when it came to his relationship with Chloe. After all, he imagined the idea of loving the devil was quite a bizarre idea to his beloved detective.

Instead of offering up any sort of well-thought-out response, Lucifer simply nodded.

That didn't deter Chloe though, and she continued, "I meant what I said, Lucifer. All of it. But there's still a lot we need to discuss. I mean, I still have so many questions…" She trailed off with a glossy look in her eye, obviously contemplating said questions. Lucifer was about to shake her shoulder to get her to snap out of it, but she came to on her own. "But that's going to have to wait until another time. I really don't think I can handle anymore 'devil talk' tonight."

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief and promptly answered, "Of course, detective, that's not a problem." After all, she had just promised to spend more time with him, and that was an offer he would never refuse.

"Okay, good," Chloe responded. She grinned mischievously before saying, "Alright, you better get into Trixie's room or I'm convinced she's going to come out here and attack you herself."

Lucifer barked out a laugh at the idea of the tiny human attacking the devil himself, which was something he could _actually_ picture Beatrice doing. "Very well, darling,' he said, the term of endearment rolling off his tongue naturally. "I'll go see what all the fuss is about."

He made his way to the door he knew led to the child's room. He took a deep breath before opening it, bracing himself for whatever the young girl may want to say to him. He was aware that his devil face elicited many different responses in those who saw it; all of them negative. Some ran, some screamed, some cried, and a few ended their lives right then and there.

The ugliness of the face was something Lucifer wasn't afraid to use to his advantage, but deep down he always hated that it struck fear into so many innocent people, which is why he decided to only use it to punish. Yet, Beatrice had seen it anyways, and he loathed the idea that his careless actions may have hurt her in someway.

Whatever her reaction was, the child deserved the chance to deliver her words directly to Satan himself, and Lucifer certainly wasn't going to deny her the opportunity to speak her mind, even if he didn't like what she had to say.

Lucifer actually chuckled to himself. Here he was, former king of hell and angel of God, utterly terrified of the idea of walking into the room of a ten year old girl. How preposterous!

With a surge of sudden confidence, Lucifer finally opened the door and strolled inside the small room.

Before he could so much as say a word, Beatrice was attached to his legs with a death grip. At first, he thought Chloe had been right and the child was legitimately trying to fight him, but in reality, she was...hugging him. Very tightly. Usually, he would say something to her in hopes of persuading her to detach herself from him, but he found he was too shocked by her actions to say anything.

"Lucifer! I'm so so _so_ sorry!" She said to him enthusiastically.

Now Lucifer was even more baffled. This is what she had needed to tell him at three o'clock in the morning? What did she have to be sorry for? Still, she didn't seem scared to death or clinically insane, so he would go with it. "Ah yes, child," he said as he patted her back in what he thought was a comforting manner. "I assure you, it's alright."

The detective's spawn beamed up at him, but still refused to let him go. He knew he could probably leave her as she was. She didn't seem any worse for wear. He knew Chloe had been planning on telling her daughter the truth about him, but perhaps the message hadn't really sunk in?

Lucifer couldn't explain it, but he had this desperate need inside of him to make sure she was alright after what he had accidentally exposed her to, and leaving her in the middle of the night after only a half-hearted hug didn't seem good enough. "Beatrice, I believe we need to have a small chat," he told the girl softly. She nodded her head in agreement, but still clung to his leg. Lucifer rolled his eyes, almost certain that she was doing this on purpose simply to annoy him. She was smarter than most adults gave her credit for. "Urchin, you know we can't do that unless you let me go."

The small child finally released him, giggling as she made her way to plop down on her bed, and Lucifer found that he was laughing along with her.

Trixie smiled up at him with such _innocence_. She appeared to be happy, but he didn't understand how that could be the case. "I must apologize to you, child. I did not intend for you to see my...nasty side earlier," he told her sincerely.

The smile dropped from Beatrice's face and her tiny eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She cocked her head to the side and looked Lucifer up and down. "Are you really the devil?" She eventually asked.

Lucifer dropped his eyes in shame, feeling like he was letting the girl down in some way. "Indeed, I am."

He looked back up at her and saw a quick flash of fear cross her face, before it was replaced by curiousness as she continued to inspect him. She caught his gaze again and asked sternly, "Are you actually evil?"

Lucifer felt the shame well up inside him once more. "I'm afraid I am," he answered her honestly.

Trixie looked absolutely bewildered. "But you're so nice! You make me and Mommy laugh all the time! You can't be totally bad if you let a kid like me draw a unicorn on your face."

Lucifer smiled fondly at the memory. How he wished he could go back to those simpler times. "I have done horrible things, Beatrice," he told her, looking her in the eye to make sure she understood. "But I'm trying very hard to be a...better man."

He bent down on one knee so he could be eye level with the young girl. He put his hand gently on her shoulder to ensure that she listened closely to what he was about to tell her, "Beatrice, I hope you know that I would never, _ever_ harm you, or your mother, in any way. You have nothing to fear from me, I promise you."

Trixie surprised Lucifer again by laughing in his face and grabbing onto his neck tightly. "Oh, don't be silly Lucifer!" She said as she released him from the hug. "Of course I know that you wouldn't hurt us!" Her face drooped, "But, I'm sorry that I thought you might when I first saw your scary face."

"Yes, I do have to ask, you seemed rather...shocked the last time I attempted to speak with you, what caused this sudden change of heart?" Lucifer asked her, utterly confused by the difference in her attitude from earlier the very same evening.

Panic crossed Trixie's expression and her hands gripped the covers tightly. "I...I had a bad dream," she told him quietly.

Lucifer was empathetic; he'd had quite a few nightmares himself, but he didn't quite understand how this information was relevant to the situation. "And this made you uncharacteristically calm around the devil because...?"

She sighed, "It was about that really mean guy, Malcolm."

Lucifer ground his teeth together and fought with everything inside of him to keep his temper under control. The last thing he needed was for his devil face to appear and tramtuzie the offspring all over again. But all he wanted to do was fly down to hell and inflict the worst type of pain on that sorry excuse of a man for all the damage he had caused in this little girl's life. Damn him! Damn him for taking advantage of Beatrice's trusting nature! Damn him for-

His internal monologue was cut short when a tiny, warm hand touched his cheek. "It's okay, Lucifer. It wasn't real. In real life, you saved me. Remember?" She asked looking up at him with wide, brown eyes. "That's why I knew you weren't really bad. You got hurt just to protect me and Mommy. Bad guys don't do stuff like that."

Lucifer felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked at the girl in front of him. She stared at him with a look of unconditional love that even his own father hadn't given him. He reached forward and planted a gentle kiss on her head as he said, "Thank you, Beatrice," with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Lucifer released the girl from his arms tenderly, but was troubled to see her face had shifted into one of apprehension once more. Had he gone to far? "What's wrong, spawn?" He asked softly, hoping not to scare her further if it was him who had caused her discomfort.

She looked to him worriedly. "I know it was just a dream but…it made me really scared of Malcolm again." She looked down as if she was ashamed to say her fears out loud, and Lucifer guessed that she was. The detective's spawn was a very strong girl. She didn't often show weakness, much like her role model, Mazikeen.

Lucifer was relieved that this was one fear he could assuage from her mind. "Darling, you don't need to worry about him. He's gone, and he will never bother you or your mother again."

"But how do you know that?" The child asked indignantly.

"I presume you are familiar with the fact that I previously ran a very unpleasant place called Hell?" Lucifer asked warily. He wasn't sure how much theological discussion humans could handle at this age. When she nodded, he continued, "Well, I promise you, I know Malcolm is there now, and I will make sure he _never_ leaves."

"Oh, okay. That does make me feel a little better," she responded, and Lucifer was glad to see some of the anxiety remove itself from her expression. Suddenly her face lit up with its trademark curiosity. "Wait, so were you actually an angel? Does that mean you have wings?!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and settled in for what he was sure would be a relentless line of questioning.

* * *

After what seemed like an endless number of inquiries, Trixie seemed to have worn herself out. She was trying to hide the fact that she was so tired, but Lucifer noticed anyway.

Lucifer decided to intervene after the child yawned four times in a row. He looked at the clock and saw that it was around four o'clock in the morning. "Spawn, I am more than willing to answer any other questions you may have, but I believe it is significantly passed your bedtime," Lucifer told her in what he hoped was a stern voice.

The child shook her head adamantly. "No, I'm not even sleepy!" She protested through her fifth consecutive yawn.

Lucifer chuckled at her stubbornness. She really was so much like her mother, which was a fact he was more than happy with considering that the other half of her DNA came from a certain douchey detective.

He was about to take his leave and tell the child goodnight when he noticed her nervously fidgeting with her favorite stuffed animal. "Beatrice?" He inquired, but she refused to meet his gaze.

Eventually, the girl looked up at him with what he could only call puppy dog eyes and asked, "Will you stay with me, Lucifer?"

The devil was absolutely not expecting that. "Whatever for, child?" He asked, genuinely perplexed.

"...I'm still scared," Trixie replied after a moment.

Lucifer sighed. He thought he had convinced her that she had nothing to fear from Malcolm anymore.

Trixie sensed the direction of his thoughts and was quick to correct him, "I'm not afraid of that guy from the warehouse. You said he was gone, so I know he really is. You don't lie." Lucifer was glad the urchin had remembered that fact. "But there are still a lot of guys out there like him! What if one of them decides to come in here and hurt me? Or Mommy?" She asked frantically, the panic in her eyes growing.

To Lucifer's horror, a few tears streamed down her face, and she appeared to be shaking with fright. He was transported back to their day at that Starford school, when she had been so scared that something would happen to the detective. He guessed her mother's occupation had more of an impact on her than perhaps either of them realized.

No matter what the root of the fear was, Beatrice was still crying and Lucifer decided that simply wouldn't do, not if he could soothe her fears himself. "Scoot over, urchin" her murmured, and her face lit up.

"You'll stay?" She asked hopefully as she made room for him.

"I will," Lucifer responded. He made his way into her tiny bed after kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket. He laid besides her with his hand clasped in front of him, unsure of what to do. "Only until you fall asleep," he qualified to the young girl.

Trixie hummed in response and, to Lucifer's surprise, scooted closer to him. She moved around until she got comfortable, and apparently where she was most comfortable was nestled into Lucifer's side, hugging onto him, with her head resting against his chest.

Lucifer held his hands up awkwardly at her embrace, only relaxing after Trixie murmured a quiet, "Night, Lucifer," into his shirt.

He found himself moved by the act of trust. She was entrusting him to look after her in this most vulnerable state of rest, and he would not let her down.

He protectively put one arm around the small girl and pulled her closer to him. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion that he had seen her mother do previously and whispered a quiet, "Goodnight, dearest Beatrice," after kissing her softly atop the head.

* * *

Chloe was trying to give them their privacy. She knew Trixie had been upset, and that she wanted to talk to Lucifer alone. She could also tell that Lucifer felt horrible about what had happened earlier, and that he wanted to make things right

Honestly, Chloe didn't know what to think about her daughter knowing the truth about Lucifer. During their trip in Europe she had debated explaining it to her in some way, but eventually decided that she didn't want to burden her with the information at such a young age, and she assumed Lucifer felt the same way.

But tonight had been an accident, and now Trixie knew everything. Well, pretty much everything. She didn't need to know all the complicated parts that Chloe herself was still trying to understand.

Admittedly, Chloe had been a little disappointed that Trixie had shunned Lucifer so quickly and completely after just one look at his face. Had she forgotten all the things he had done for both of them?

And then it hit her.

She had reacted the exact same way.

Seeing Lucifer's face and knowing he was the devil had made her completely overlook how caring and kind he could be. She had forgotten how great he was with Trixie, and how he would do absolutely anything for either of them. She had also forgotten that it was very possible that she was in love with him (a fact she had been trying to explain before her daughter was unexpectedly exposed to the face of Satan).

She had forgotten these things to the point of actually trying to kill him. She mentally slapped herself for her stupidity and for her almost fatal error. As she had slowly realized Lucifer was actually still the kind-hearted man she knew, she had completely abandoned the plan, but that didn't stop her from feeling horribly about it. It didn't help that she could also tell Lucifer was still hurt about it. He trusted her, and she had let him down in the most monumental way possible. Not a day went by that she didn't apologize profusely for her monumental overreaction, and she predicted that she would spend her entire life trying to prove to him that she knew he wasn't the horrible monster the world made him out to be.

Based on the quiet laughter that had been coming from her daughter's room periodically, she assumed Trixie had come to her senses much quicker than she had, and she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride.

However, it had been quite a few minutes since she had last heard a peep from that direction, and she was starting to worry. Surely they wouldn't mind if she checked on them? That wasn't an invasion of her kid's privacy, was it? Ah, screw it! It was _her_ house, and she deserved some peace of mind.

She tiptoed over to the door and peeked inside. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her.

Trixie was cuddled under her sheets with a stuffed animal beside her, looking peaceful and very much asleep, which wasn't out of the ordinary.

What was out of the ordinary was the fact that Lucifer was laying right beside of her, just as equally asleep.

Chloe put her hand to her mouth to stifle the audible 'Aww,' sound that wanted to come out.

Trixie was huddled against Lucifer's side, halfway on top of him, while he was hugging her back, seeming perfectly content with his slumber.

Chloe smiled softly at the two of them and was beyond happy that their conversation had undoubtedly ended in a reconciliation.

Even if he looked comfortable at the moment, Chloe knew Lucifer wasn't very fond of children, but she also knew he was terrified to mess anything up with her and wouldn't leave on his own volition.

So she decided she would relieve him of his duty as Trixie's makeshift pillow. She walked over softly as to not startle either of them and gently shook Lucifer's shoulder.

After a few seconds, he finally began to wake up. His half opened eyes were heavy with sleep and gazed at her adoringly as a lazy smile spread across his face. He looked so innocent, so free of the burdens that he carried every waking moment of his immortal life.

Chloe reached out to stroke his cheek and he leaned into the touch, eyes drooping closed again in utter relaxation before snapping back open abruptly.

Just like that, his face almost transformed. A darkness settled back into his gaze and his fake bravado was plastered onto his face to hide any weakness he felt. Still, his eyes were soft and his lips were set in a small smile that Chloe knew was only present around her, and one day she hoped to spread that happiness to all of his features.

She brushed an errant curl out of his face and murmured a soft, "Hey..." As he fully regained his senses.

He looked around with a strange expression, almost as if he was embarrassed to be caught in this situation.

"Thank you for talking to her," Chloe continued, "I'm glad you guys could work things out." _I hope we can work everything out too,_ she added mentally.

"Of course, detective," Lucifer responded quietly.

It was only then that Chloe really took in his position, and she had to stifle a laugh. He looked pretty ridiculous. He was far too tall to be in Trixie's small bed. His legs were curled up at an odd angle making him look like a giant, and Chloe knew he couldn't be comfortable.

"You can leave now, I'm sure she'll be okay. Or if you don't want to go home, you're welcome to use the guest room. I'm sure almost anything is better than this," she motioned to his awkward embrace with Trixie.

Lucifer looked down at the sleeping girl and Chloe saw a soft smile spread across his face as he stroked her hair affectionately. "Ah, yes. Well thank you for the offer, my darling, but I wouldn't want to wake the little one up. She's had quite a taxing day."

Chloe smiled fondly at Lucifer, convinced he may be the most selfless person she knew, at least when it came to his Decker women. One thing was for sure, he had one of the biggest hearts she'd ever seen, and she wondered again how she could have ever considered the thoughtful man before her to be evil.

"Okay," Chloe replied. She leaned over to kiss Trixie on the head and murmur a quiet, "Goodnight, monkey. I love you."

As she retreated, she spontaneously planted a similar kiss on Lucifer's forehead and was surprised to see his cheeks go red at the simple gesture. "Goodnight, Lucifer," she said gently.

Seemingly flustered, Lucifer eventually replied with an equally gentle, "Sleep well, Chloe."

Chloe didn't stop grinning even after she shut the door to Trixie's bedroom behind her. She climbed into bed for some well deserved rest of her own, knowing that both her daughter and the devil would still be there, together, when she woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to let me know what you thought by reviewing. I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

**After that Season 4 finale, I needed to write something that was very fluffy to cheer myself back up, so that's how this story came to be! This also happens to be my longest story and the first time I've written from Trixie or Lucifer's POV, so let me know how I did! I'm sure there are errors, but I still hope it was enjoyable!**

**I'm thinking about writing a continuation of the Season 4 finale, just for closure purposes, but we'll see! In the mean time, I'll just be refreshing Twitter like a crazy person waiting for that Season 5 renewed announcement, haha!**

**Keep reading and writing! :)**


End file.
